deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
ROBLOXian Vs Steve
Deathbattle robloxian vs minecraft.jpg ROBLOX Vs Minecraft! 2 Blocky characters duke it out in death battle! Interlude Boomstick:Building.... Wiz:The most useful tool on planet earth. Boomstick:But no one uses it well like these two! Wiz:like Steve the survivor Boomstick:And Robloxian the uh builder. Were gonna analyze their armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Steve Steve is mysterious... and we do not know his backstory, though we know that he is the one that defeated the infamous Ender Dragon. Boomstick:Enough story telling LETS GET BACK TO THE GOOD STUFF! Wiz:Ugh fine! Steve has loads of weapons in his disposal and being able to punch through bricks! Boomstick:IF HE CAN DO TAHT THEN I CAN DO THAT TOO-punches tree-oww.... Wiz:-sigh- Boomstick:Steve has his swords Wiz:Such as the Diamond sword. He can enchant this being able to burn foes with it. Boomstick:And a Bow n' Arrow! Wiz:Though steve is just a mere human, just like every other human they have limits. Wiz:But he has impressive feats! He can dodge arrows Boomstick:LIFT 1000 THINGS ON HIS POCKET!,Seriously how does this dude carry all these stuff? Steve crafts a diamond sword ROBLOXian In the world of ROBLOX... this unknown species are called... Boomstick:Robloxians.. Wiz:Robloxians are more like humans but more square like, and can take on the appearance of anyone! Boomstick:and since ROBLOXian would stomp Steve with his most powerful gear ever, we will use his weaker weapons. Wiz:like the Illumina this sword can be doubled dealing twice the damage! Boomstick:And he has rockets! Wiz:ROBLOXians are only 16 walkspeed, not being able to run. Boomstick:But he has the speed coil and the graround.coil! Wiz:With the speed coil he can run faster than before! Boomstick:and with the gravity coil he can use this to glide through the battle field! Wiz:But do not overestimate ROBLOXians as they can be outsmarted Boomstick:BUt they can do some serious crap Wiz:They can blow up Buildings,cause a giant hole and etc! ROBLOX eats a hamburger:NOM NOM NOM! Pre-Fight The combatants are set lets get ready for a DEATH BAAAATTLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEOEEOEOEEOE In a grass plains https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cjQQ9JYGgTM Steve in his house crafting him some diamond sword. Steve then sees a weirdly shaped Mob. It is the ROBLOXian, Steve Thinking he is a enemie armors up for battle and runs outside. Robloxian sees Steve run at him, and he knew the look on his face, he knew he had too fight. Robloxian got out Illumina while Steve gets out Diamond sword. Fight! Steve sliced at Robloxian while Steve spins his sword around, Robloxian sliced and slashed with illumina, but Steve dodged the blows, Steve punished him with a slam with the handle leaving Robloxian dazed. Steve kicked him to a boulder, Robloxian crashed into the boulder. Robloxian got up, he cannot lose this fight, his life is depending on it. Robloxian dashed towards Steve, hitting Steve with the edge of his sword, scrapes were left on Steve's Diamond armor. Steve and Robloxian hit each other blow after blow, Steve thought of a strategy, Steve fled to his house, Robloxian chased after him With Steve being faster than Robloxian he manages to get inside his house in time, Steve then sets up TNTs everywhere hidden, Robloxian looking for Steve suddenly hears a arrow pass by. Robloxian then heard a hissing sound! It was the TNT's! Robloxian gets out his speed coil managing to escape. Steve annoyed he enchanted his diamond sword! Steve went out once again with his enchanted gear. Robloxian knows he should not be messing around. Robloxian equips another Illumina to double the damage! Steve hacked and slashed at Robloxian, with Robloxian swiftly dodging Steve's attacks, Robloxian swung at Steve. Steve experiences a fatal blow! Robloxian uses speed coil and rams into Steve, bashing into rocks lots of rocks.